Changes
by crazychile
Summary: When Seth comes back from summer camp .He realises there has been many changes. All the res teens has joined Sam Uleys cult. When he realises the reason that Jacob Black is always staring at him He doesnt know what to do.Rated M for lemons and some lang
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my first fanfic hope yew enjoy  
disclamer : i own nothing ...ON WITH THE SHOW

Seth's POV

Wow,its been what?three months since i've gone to summer camp and now that i'm home it seems everything has changed...Leah has apparently joined Sam Uleys cult and is keeping to herself these days which is very strange seeing that usually she would have a bitch fit right about now

Everything is so different now i see that every one from the res has joined Sam Uleys Cult...Jacob, Embry, Jared, Quil,Paul and now Leah ok...not most of the res just the teenagers...and i don't know any of them but when ever they visit i swear that Jacob guy keeps looking at my ass...LIKE WTF that's so creepy and i think sometimes he's even had a hard on...its not like I'm not bi or anything ..yea hes hot but ITS CREEPY...

(A/N it was really creepy :p) and another thing is They are always shirtless which makes me feel so self conscious when I'm around them .When ever they are over they practically attack the food that's in the fridge I'm never in the same room as them as they disgust me...anyways back to me..yea there's no one to hang out with on the res but i think i should go to the beach for fun.

When i was at camp i couldn't cuz BP had an oil spill and that shit was all over the beach...i was ready to leave so I put some clothes in my bag pack ,told mom i was going and the beach wasn't far from home so i decided i would take a run. It has always felt so good to run ...just makes me forget about every thing that's going on in life and just take in the beautiful scenery.

It was a perfect day for the beach cuz it was sunny which it almost never is.I entered the water...AHHH jus right its cold but not to cold.I am a real great swimmer i LOVE THE OCEAN it just feels natural to me so i swam out not to deep though and then it happened ..a cramp... dam it and in both legs i could feel myself seize up."HEELLLPPPP "

i yelled "HEELLPPPP SOME1 HEELLPPP" hoping that someone would be around .Just then the water started getting violent and suddenly i was being attacked by waves"HEEEELLLLLLppp…" was all i could mutter before sinking below the surface"

Jake's P.O.V

Finally my imprint is back,my cute to die for imprint,he wasn't in the best of shape tho... but that would change From what i've heard Sam saying he'll be turning soon :) i was happy about that.I've maybe seen him 5 time offically because the pack went over to Leah's and when ever i saw Seth i'd sneak glances at his ass

He would catch me sometimes and would tense up... he maybe though i was some creepy stalker...Maybe i he went to sleep i would run to his backyard hidden from plain sight in the undergrowth.I wold look through his window and watch him sleep .

I would Watch his chest rise and fall with every breath .I would listen to his heartbeat like my own personal ipod on that 1 track i love.i would stay for hours until i fell asleep."

I went to sleep late and as i awoke i heard him leaving so i followed...typical stalker ? hes going to the beach i though then a pack member entered my thoughts .It was Leah.I could hear her mentally chuckling at the thought of me stalkig her brother "Shut up." i said before i phased back to human form . i kept up with Seth's pace without trying when he reached the beach he immediately went into the water and swam away i watched him swim like the stalker i am "HEELLLLPPPPP!" "HELLLPPP!" SOME1 HELP ME" i head him scream then i lept into the water after my imprint

A/N hope you liked it :D im online on like every nite cuz im obsessed please tell ur friends about this fic :D i use my dsi to read fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Jakes P.O.V

"Seth!" I yell punching myself through the water ."URRGGGG" i could feel the current trying to push me away but that just made me push more .His head has maybe been under for a minute.I dove under struggling with the current and i could see him...the normal Usually happy faced Seth isn't there anymore.

I swam hard and fast under the water trying to reach him.I grabbed his hair and pulled furiously i saw his body react which is good.I pulled him to shore on the sand.I gave him mouth to mouth... his lips...they were so cold."Seth!" i screamed as i continued and then he coughed up of water came out his mouth..

HE WAS BREATHING MY SETH IS ALIVE.I hug him in a tight hug he tensed up and is limp once again.I picked him up into my arms and ran to Sam's. He is unconscious in my arms.I sigh because i know might not be okay.I reached Sam's house.I burst through the door "Sammmm.."

i try to say but my tone was rasping at the end whole wofl pack knew i imprinted on Seth and that i would KILL THE DUMB FUCK who tried to hurt him . Leah came running to me i could see her eyes filled with unshed tears."wha- whatsss …wrong with him!" she said in barely a whisper .

Sam took him from my arms and was checking him out to see if he was okay."Leah...he was drowning...i um...i saved him by giving him mouth-...CPR...and he jus fainted or something ...im not sure" she looked up at Sam"Is..is he gonna be alright?"

She asked ,regaining her composure, "Well you see Leah ..apparently he fainted from fatigue So lets just put him in bed and see what happens when he wakes up" "ok...im going for a run any one wanna come?" there were a unison of I do's(A/N is a wedding or something ...LOL) I hadn't realised it but the whole pack was here including Kim(Jarreds imprint).I took Seth from Sam and carried him to my room.I laid him on my bed

Seth's POV

I was drowning...As i was submerging alot of things went through my Head..."Is mom gonna find my porn Stash?Is Leah ever gonna Figure out that i use her lipstick to tickle my toes?Is stewie from faimly guy ever gonna grow up?COME ON ITS BEEN 13 YEARS..(LOL)Then i saw it...jus like that episode of H2o when Rickky saved that guy...

yea i watch i couldn't remember what happened.I was on shore and someone was hugging me i blacked out. Next thing i knew i woke up in a comfy bed in cold blankets.I got up and went to the bathroom i saw some mouth wash and gargled.'ok umm where am i?' i walked out the door to see all the teens from the res limin(←means hangin out btw..)

"He ..He ..Heyy.." i managed to looked at me."Hes finally awake " said Paul "No Shit Sherlock" replied Leah with a smirk"Are you ok " she said in a motherly voice."Yea I'm fine but where am i?".I the saw Sam enter the room "At my house...yea and i need to check you out...to see if you are okay".Then Everyone returned to what they were doing before while same 'checked' me out.

"Your okay"he said."Yea i am:D " i replied."umm why are yall bareback i asked."Cuz its hot here" he said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.I was uncomfortable in here...They were all RIPPED while i was just...feling insecure. Sam's Wife was at the table putting down trays of food."Have a seat" she said.I did and then everyone did also.I started When I looked around i was baffled ...

WTF I'VE NEVER SEEN SOME SWALLOW A WHOLE PLATE OF FOOD...WHOLE ...i continued to eat freaked out about whats was gong on around me when someone entered the was Jacob."HEYY!save some for me" he scanned the room and put his eyes on me."That's my seat ya know"he said playfully i got up but he guesured for me to sit.I still got up and sat in Leahs seemed to make him sadden...Wth...creep.."heyyyyy so this is where you hang out...with a buch of ripped fellas"she cocked then glared at me suddenly there was a howl ..

A/N cliffhanger :D hanging from a cliff :D lolz dont worry most likely there'll be another 1 2morro :) love u guys


	3. Chapter 3

A/N like Wth my grammer sucks :( soooo true im sorry :/ please forgive me i write these stories on my dsi so show some empathy...ON WITH THE SHOW

Seth's POV

Then suddenly there was a loud howl ...it was very creepy .Sam immediately got up and ran to the door .I tried to follow but he said "STAY HERE!" In a not so harsh but commanding tone.I whimpered and did as he said .Emily and Kim sat with me whilst. Everyone else just fucking left . i sat and watched Emily she was a nice lady but half her face was scared .She seemed worried by the howl so i decided to tell a joke to lighten up the mood"Hey um...wanna hear a joke ? its kinda nasty but ,very funny :)"

She nodded and i went on"So this mother an her 5 year old daughter went to the park and saw 2 teens having sex .The little girl asked 'mumi what are they doing?' the mother hesitated before saying 'making cakes sweetie' the next day they went to the zoo and saw 2 monkeys having sex the little girl asked yet again what were they mother,now confident about her answer said 'making cakes hunnay' so the next day the little girl asked 'mumi u nd daddi were making cakes last night?' the mother SHOCKED by the question said how did u know?'the Little girl said 'cuz i licked the icing off the sofa'" Emily looked at Kim and then at me shocked and burst out into a fit of she had collected herself she said"Omg Seth im sooo gonna steal dat 1" I just nodded and walked to the sofa.

"Hey Seth you wanna come shopping with me ?" she asked ."Sure " i got into the car and were off to Port Angelous when got there we(she and Kim) immediately went to a clothing store where we bought $100 in cut of jeans...WTH (A/N idk how much dat would buy cuz im not familiar with American currency)Then we went know what?I'll do something nice for Emily.I bought a Hefty 24 pound bag of flour .Emily looked at me with a confused expression."I'm cooking for ya tonight "we reached home... the gang still wasn't there i hurried of to the kitchen.

Jacobs POV

We came was another Shift it was a guy named Colin but we weren't expecting him to shift anytime soon. We returning to the house but was bombarded with a strange scent of cooking we saw Seth in the kitchen. Seth was cooking ?Whoa that just makes him that more sexy :)Upon entering the kitchen Sam hugged and kissed Emily who seemed to be in a trance watching Seth cook."hey honey " she said kissing him back. "Seth! ...Watcha cookin" Paul asked."FOOD!" Leah answered back.

"What are you really cooking " asked Sam somewhat curious now."GO sit this is a special dish from Trinidad" he said shooing us from the kitchen after at least 15 minutes he came carrying food :)."This is curry chicken ,curry mango with channa and some roti" the food looked alien to us."umm what are we supposed to do with this?" Paul asked."Paul! let him finish" said Leah glaring at Paul."thank you Lee-Lee :)" Paul chuckled at the pet name ,just making Leah glare even more, eventually he showed us how to eat it .All that could be heard was contented grunts :)."WHOA THIS IS WAY GOOD maybe even better than Emily's cooking "Embry said. Quil just burst out in a fit of laughter .

Sam jus filled his mouth with more and more food so he wouldnt have to reply back ...he was blushing earning a glare from emily for not defending her title."don't worry Emily This is the only thing that i could make " She jus smiled and continued to eat"maybe it is but its awesome " said jarred earning him a glare from Kim. rain started to fall .Eventually it got harder and harder."OMG "said Kim.

"SLEEP OVER! EMILY LEAH AND ME WOO partaaaayyyy :)"I just chuckled ."Ummm what about me ?" said Seth .Sam seemed to ponder the though and then said "You can bunk with Jake cuz we cant carry u home in this rain " giving me a knowing wink .My inner wolf seemed to howl in content that we would sleep in the same room. When dinner was over i was tired so i went straight up to bed just to see Seth sleeping on the floor.

I picked him up and rocked him he just snuggled into my chest making my inner wolf howl with happiness i hugged him tightly nuzzling his neck and in his scent in. I laid him onto the bed and got in with body seemed to be co i decided to warm him up so i snuggled into him not caring what he would think .I listened to his heartbeat.I soon fell into a deep sleep .When i woke up Seth wasn't making my instincts take over.i couldn't smell him i checked the bathroom I Went outside I couldn't smell his is my Seth!

A/N lol i jus love cliff hangers ya know ? i love u all OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

Jacobs POV  
Where is he?Where is my ...he just disappeared.I went outside the house only to see him watching through the window of the room that Leah ,Kim and Emily are having the sleepover in.

I chuckled to myself. Yea i maybe a stalker but...my Seth has a pervery side ...rawrr( LOL perve ) . I crept up behind him and poked him in the ribs. He held back a scream ."fuckkkk! jake...u cunt ...Why the hell are you creeping around in the nite!" "hmmmmm well ...looks like i could ask you the same question but from the looks of things i think i could already guess" His face turned 5 diffrent colours of red.

He's so cute...he bits his lip ...before he said "umm...its not what u think " "Well Seth i wonder what it is that i think" i said before walking away .He quickly followed and went inside hahah perv. He went back to bed .I couldn't because i patrol .Everystep i took away from the house hurt because i was leaving my imprint.I sucked it up.

I quickly phased and then heard Jarred 'Sup man im going back to the house Embry already went back home and Quil should be here soon ' and jus like magic Quil entered our thoughts .'Hey jake Hey jarred-' 'I'm out l8rz suckas' Jareed said before leving .

I mentally chuckled before saying 'take the north and south perimeters I'll take the east and west '. Patrol was quiet but soon we found a red haired bitch that was SO sexy ...err umm...yea i said that she has the body of a goddess but im only lusting for my Seth tho..

The chase was on i was on her heals right before she went into Cullen territory Dam that whore is fast ...We went back to patrolling i made a mental note to tell sam about this when i phased back.

Seth's POV  
I woke feeling very comfortable . I dreamed i could run so fast that it felt like i was flying . Twas fun for a while till something was following me .I stretched ,went to the bathroom took care of my mouring wood .

"Dam shit fuckkk yea "... o crap i cumed on Jake's underwear -_-...I thoroughly washed it out before going a sec ...Where is that stalker... i went down stairs and outside just to see Gigantic wolves transform into Jake and Quil.

I scream...not that manly of me ...I run as fast as i can and there is some one following me .All thoughts excaped my mind when i fell twisted my ankle and i heard my shoulder pop ...shit .Someone was behind me .Jacob.I sat up and Went to the trunk of a tree for support .I colsed my eyes then feeling his hot breath on my face." Please ...Please don't hurt me..." i said my voice shaking more than a cellphone on vibrate (LOL)

A/N OMG ty for da reviews ...:) if u like my story please tell me if u dont tell me anyway plzzzzzzzzzzz :D if u want seth to lick ice cream off of jakes stomach i btr have 15 reviews by tomorro and 13 of them cant be anoymas also ...its not that my grammer sucks the computer doesnt upolad all my words BTW :) lolz but my grammer is suckish :)


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's POV  
They're...THEY'RE BEASTS ..Jake is behind me ..."Please don't hurt me" i say my voice in a whisper. He picks me up before i can protest .Ow is all i can think .My Shoulder.'Somethings wrong' i say to myself.

With every step he took i winced in pain and tensed . My Shoulder hurt so bad.I was afraid he might hurt me or kill me.. As we approached the house i started to trash around ...the Trashing soon stops as i feel my arm throb in pain.

"Sam ...help him " Jake said sounding as if he was crying .Then i felt a tear burn against my Shoulder.I looked up at to see him look down at me in bloodshot eyes.I...

I felt as if I've been hit by a truck.I feel as though I'm killing him .I don't care about him so why?I don't understand...I looked him deep into his eyes and knew he'd never hurt me. He looked ready to die :/."Jake..." i said wiping a tear off his cheek.I did what felt completely natural.I hugged him and he stopped crying and just looked at me now.A big grin on his face .Yea he was happy again...

Then he slowly released me from the hug and rested me on the couch.I felt Sam hold onto my said something i didn't quite hear .I nodded then i felt him thrust my arm upward .I let out a scream. All i could remember is that i blacked out.

Jakes POV  
I pick up Seth crying .He he..he hates imprint hates me.I cry because he hates me and is step i take he winces so i decide to walk a second somethings wrong with his shoulder also.I quicken my pace to Sam's."Sam help him", i cry out tears in my eyes. he looks me in the eyes .I can see care and love and remorse ...maybe not love but a lot of care.

He wraps his good arm around my shoulder .I hug him loving the contact.I placed him on a chair and Sam said that Seth's Shoulder was out of it's socket and he needed to put it back in place .Seth nodded and then screamed.I had to use ALL my self control not to go over there and hold him he blacked said that he would knock out just because of the pain.I decided to carry him to my room.

I held him in my arms bridal style .He snugged closer to my chest as i walked up the stairs.I  
decided to do something spontaneous . I hummed to him .

'when i see your face '  
'theres not a ting that i would change'  
'cause your amazing just the way you are'  
' and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while cause your amazing'

'Just the way you are'

He snugged even closer to me as i sat on the bed.I loved this boy.I smiled as he nuzzled my chest and i nuzzled his neck back :) inhaling his scent. Vanilla and mourning dew :) i keep nuzzling his neck affectionately .He kept smiling. My imprint is just so cute and innocent.I love him so much.  
I began gently rocking him back and forward humming to him. He just nuzzled my chest and seemed contempt.I slowly began to fall asleep with my imprint in my arms.I felt the best i have felt in days. I lay falling asleep to my favorite sound my imprints heart beat .

A/N please review :/ keeps me motivated :)btw beta reader needed ...:/


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I've fixed all of my chapters :) i think this chapter is mistake free

Seth's POV  
I woke up in Jake's arms.I felt strangely calm here like there was nothing to be afraid of .He was spooning me and then i felt something touching my was hard -_-" stalker.

I tried to get out his arms but he just tightened his grip on me.I looked around it appeard as if it was late in the afternoon as the sun was setting."Jake?" "hmmmm?" "Jake ...this is kinda akward umm can you let me go?"

"o Seth ...sorry" he said as he released me ."Can you please explain what happened today?"I said needing to know."um...hey i dont have to theres a Bon Fire and all of your questions would be answer" "ok ..." i replied. We went downstairs the house where was was every one?.

I sighed before we went outside to see every one around a big fire.' Hey theres Colin' i said to myself.I walked over to him and we talked for a while .There was Quil Sr. here to.I sat down and was given a plate of food by Emily I've noticed that Emily and Leah have been getting along well lately.

"thanks " i said .Then the Bon fire started I quickly began to eat. Old Quil was telling stories about our ancestors and that they were wolves here to defend us against the 'Cold ones'.That the wolves imprinted on each other and that that was the strongest type of it was unbeatable and sometimes male shifters imprited on other male shifters.

I listened attentively because i had many questions like WTH was Jake and Quil and when the bon fire was over . Jake took me up to his room and said "Okay kiddo let me hear what you have to say " "Well what are you "

"didn't you hear anything old Quil said?We are werewolves we travel in gene was passed down for years but wasn't activated because of the lack of cold ones or vampires Seeing that there have been vampire activity due to the Cullens on our land there will be more phasing and you will soon to be one of us also Leah is the only female shifter"Wow this was alot to take in.

"How ...how do you shift?" I said.

"We can shift when we want but if we are angry enough it can be accidently triggered"

"and how do i fit into all of this?"i said.

"Well...did you listen to what old Quil said about imprinting..."

"yeaaa"i said

"well i umm...kindaaaaa...sortaaaaa...-"

"Spit it out !" i said angryly

"I've imprinted on you"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N well...11 reviews thats goood :) i wish it could be better tho... o well i still have alot planned for this fic :) dont worry i wont abandon it...

Seth POV  
He imprinted on me...  
"Seth please say something " He said with a rasp in his tone. " I... I ...give me a few seconds please " "Seth please its not something that you can control ...please I...I just need a chance please" He said with pleading eyes.

"I need a seat... to take this in" I sat wow ...this...i dont even want to think about what happend he...wow ..the strongest love that can't br broken ...sigh deep breaths ...deep breaths..

"please ...just give it a try ...a month is all im asking for..." He just wont stop... sigh ...ok if i decline it he will die...I ...I cant let that happen ...alotho hes a creep monster i cant let him **die**

"Jake...I ...ok...i'll give it a try just ...dont take this to fast please"I said hoping for some reassurance of some sort that this is really happeing"Thank you Thank you you wont regret this" he said taking me into a tight hug.A tear fell from his eye ..Atear of joy?I look into his eyes and i see care and happiness.

I just tensed up .He didnt seem to care eventually i began to calm down .Why do I always feel so calm around him? I just sighed as i let him hug me is gonna be a long ride i thought to myself.

He eventually released me."You know ..this isnt gonna be as bad as you think..:)" he said as playful and cheerful as ever . Sigh eventually hes gonna get sick of me and leave me i just know nothing i have that he 'll just get tired eventually.

Makes no sense lying to myself...

Jakes POV

He said yes yayy...I love him so much ..but i can't tell him that it would just freak him out ...sigh...I am so happy I hugged him he tensed up but i dont care im so happy .He'll give me a chance i have one month but im sure thats enough.

(one hour later)

Seth's POV

"Hey are you coming to bed?"He asked . "Yea umm- sooo er -"i stuttered "We dont have to sleep in the same bed you know...until you comfortable with it"he said, those words seemed to make him sadden.I sighed." We can sleep together its ok...wait um i mean-" He just chuckled i blushed furiously dam me..."i know what you mean seth its ok "

He just chuckled again making me redden even more.I plopped down on the bed making jake bounce . I lied down next to him..Boy is its hot in here ...I took off my shirt..yes much better .

I just curled up into a ball next to was so nice and warmed here next to jake.A feeling of Calm came over me as i drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

Jake's POV

Haha :) my imprint .He so sweet an innocent .He sleeping next to me . I listened to his breathing . He just keeps me so happy.I waited until his breathing turned calm and steady at a slow pace till i made my move.

I got up and quietly walked around the bed to the other side.I slipped into the bed and spooned him.I hugged him tight .O hes so cold .Ijust came closer to him enjoying every seocd of contact.I took in a deep breath .His scent oo i love his scent.I huged him close to my chest he was so soft and nice. I hear his heart beat slow down as i entered into the world of dreams with the man i love in my arms i held him closer to me as i fell aslep.

A/N sigh not much time to write these chapters :/


	8. Chapter 8

**Changes**

**By: Crazychile**

**Chapter 8**

**Warnings: Language, gay love and etc.**

**A/N: Thank you Perla for your words of encouragement.!**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I awoke to the faintest smell of coffee in the air. I don't drink coffee that much but I LOVE the smell. It took me awhile to figure out where I was.

I was at Jacob's, the memories of the previous events coming to me and they puzzle me alot. I mean deep in my heart, I do have the faintest of feelings for Jacob but to think it would end up to be full blown love? Never. Sure, I'm not ugly but I'm not handsome either. I don't have the abs, the biceps or the pectorals that the other guys do. I'm so lean and small. My hair is almost always a mess and I can't begin to comprehend why. From what I heard, an Imprint is supposed to be the person best suited to carry on the werewolf gene. Last time I checked, I was a man.

I wasn't the type of person to be carrying babies.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I'm cooking breakfast for Seth and me. Today has to be special. I don't expect him to warm up to me so quickly but I know for sure I'm not hard to love. Bella proved that theory wrong. I don't understand why she'd still choose that filthy bloodsucker over me. What does he have that I don't? He sparkles, of course. Why would I want to sparkle? Well he can have her, I have someone ten times better.

This is why I love to wash the dishes. I get time to think. There was never enough time to do that, not when you're a werewolf protecting humans from leeches. I knew that love could develop between Seth and I. It wasn't hard but it would take a while. Seth could learn that I was right for him.

I hear the faint noise of footsteps. Oh, here comes Seth. I turn and see him come in, I smile widely and tilit my head to a chair at the table.

"I made you some breakfast, dude. Eat up."

He looked surprised.

He said, "You don't look like the type to cook."

"No, I am not. I am the type to accidently burn down this kitchen...twice"

He laughed, a rich contagious laugh filled with mirth. My heart warmed as I watched him. Though he wasn't in love with me, I would try my best to win his heart. He was the only person I loved since Bella. I smirk at him and we both sit in comfortable silence.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Wow Jacob's really changed. Different from how I used to percieve him. I didn't think we could be close, not till now.

"What we doing today?" I asked.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to patroll and Billy's out of town" Jake says, looking regretful.

Suddenly a feral growl is heard and the loudest roar ever. It was Leah . She was in her wolf form and she looked pissed as fuck. Her eyes were at Jake and me. Fear courses through my veins. I look at Jake, scared for him. Maybe even myself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry my dear readers. My computer isn't allowing me to upload anything. :l**

**So hopefully my new beta can help :**D

**You'reWhatMakesLifeWorthLiving: I am here to save the day! Hi, I'm the New Beta. Review this FREAKING AWESOME STORY.!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Changes**

**By: Crazychile**

**Warning: Language, gay love and etc.**

* * *

**Leah's POV **

I was angry. Why would Seth be stupid enough to spend the night at Jake's? The things that Jake thought of my brother, they were fucking horrible. To think that he might do those things to my brother. Images of Seth being touched, of him crying, of him being hurt run through my mind.

I see them both run outside. The looks on their faces tell me that they are confused. I jump for Jake and as I'm about to make contact, he explodes into a mass of autum color fur.  
His thoughts flood into my head but I shut him out. I attack first then ask questions later. I sink my teeth in his neck, biting down as hard as possible. I hear him whimper out in pain as he attempts to fight back. But I'm faster than him. I slash, I bite, I tackle. I do all that I can, trying to hurt him bad.

We run into the forest. Seth is shocked as fuck. He's shock causes him to be immobile and quiet. Tree after tree is knocked down in this battle .It's been 30 minutes but feels like hours. Jake misses again and again, unable to compare to my quick movements. We soon come to a clearing which was filled with animals but they fled, hearing the sounds of snarls and growls. The air is thick. The sky is grey as if our fight was affecting the weather. Sam howls, calling the others but no. I won't let him do that, call them in. It isn't fair.

I hate him. Sam just can't leave me. I hate him so bad. I attack, harder than before. The smell of blood fills the air. On the ground is Sam's wolf form. All the emotions I've had come rushing in; the anger, the pain and the jealously. It hurts and I keep attacking, not caring if he still lies on the ground. I feel a rush, giving Sam what he deserves, what he earned for doing what he did.

But wait, in his human form, it's Jake. In this battle...I-I somehow put Sam into this situation and took out all my resentment on Jake. I feel so weak, unable to truly believe what was done. The Pack, their thoughts invade my mind. A lot of things were heard and they start trying to talk to me but I ignore it. I run. I don't know what to do. I feel the urge to hide and run. I let my feet take me away from the clearing, away from the Pack and Jake.

* * *

**Beta Note: Please Review because we all know that this story deserves them.!**


End file.
